Warriors and Wizards
by Yuri Neko no ashi
Summary: Seven Thunderclan cats find themselves in new bodies and new territories. Finding out they're now twolegs is bad enough, but a school full of them? They don't know what to think. Especially concerning the 'Chosen One' Harry Potter. And what's all this about magic! -Being Rewritten-
1. Chapter 1 - New Bodies

**AN: I have started to rewrite this story. If this is your first time reading it – cool! You won't notice anything different. It's still set just before the book Midnight. All I'm doing is cleaning up some mistakes and sorting out my writing. There won't be much difference to the general plot, just the writing style. Hopefully more of this story is to come as I've not updated this story since last year. Sorry : ! Anyway – Neither Warriors or Harry Potter belongs to me, that privilege goes to the lovely Erin Hunter and J.K Rowling. To the story!**

Chapter 1- New Bodies

~Cinderpelt's POV~

I wake in the medicine den and proceed to sit up and yawn, my paw rubbing against my face and catching on my whiskers due to my muddled morning haze. A strike of pain runs through my leg as I stand up. I wince slightly but shake it off, ignoring it as best as I can, like I had been doing since I first gained the injury.

I hear my stomach growl so, complying to its unspoken wishes, I dragged myself to the fresh-kill pile in the middle of camp, picking out a juicy-looking squirrel. I dig my teeth in, savouring the meat as it runs down my throat, slowly satisfying my hunger.

I turn to see Leafpaw padding up next to me, gaze focused onto the floor rather than me or the fresh-kill pile. I lick my paws of the remains of the squirrel and decide to cheer her up.

"Do you want to come and help me collect some catmint to restock in case of greencough?" I ask her, feeling satisfied with my attempt to encourage her to be more cheerful when she looks up, eager.

"Yeah! Let's go!" she meows, tail flicking excitedly. I purr at her enthusiasm and stand up the best I can, replying with a, "Wait for me, then."

She hasn't left camp for several days, so I can see why she's so anxious to come with me. She waits for me to limp to her side and begins to keep pace with me as we leave camp. I acknowledge her thoughtfulness with a grateful purr which she smiles at.

Soon we reach the patch of catnip we'd found a few moons ago when trying to find some cobwebs. I begin to claw at some of the stems when I hear pawsteps behind me.

I look up to see a Thunderclan patrol consisting of Firestar, Greystripe, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm and Squirrelpaw. My tail instinctively waves in greeting and Firestar dips his head in return.

Sandstorm is standing close net to Firestar, their pelts touching. I feel a pang of jealously shoot through my body which I try to ignore as best I can. I've had a crush of Firestar since he first became my mentor but, well, he has a mate, kits and I'm a medicine cat, so it can't be helped.

I watch as Squirrelpaw bounds over to greet her sister, a purr on her lips. I glance up at Brambleclaw to see him grumpily watching Squirrelpaw, an expression of annoyance plastered on his face. I'm honestly not surprised; the two of them are always having arguments and disagreements.

As Squirrelpaw walks back to the patrol, ready to continue it alongside the other cats that it consists of, I begin to feel dizzy. I stumble backwards, not noticing the concerned looks being thrown in my direction.

I begin to panic as darkness flickers in the corner of my vision, and before I can do anything else it overwhelms me and I fall completely to the ground.

* * *

~Leafpaw's POV~

After greeting my sister happily, I watch as she walks back to our mother. Just as I'm about to go back to collecting catmint I see Cinderpelt stumble backwards. She staggers and collapses to the floor with no warning, so I immediately run over to her and nuzzle her fur.

"Cinderpelt?" I ask in concern. When no answer is forthcoming, I say her name again, with more panic. "Cinderpelt!" The patrol approach us, clearly worried.

"What happened?" Firestar asks me, his head close to mine as he leans over next to me. I look at him, conveying with the expression in my eyes that I have no idea, and I am about to tell him we should take her back to camp when I hear a thud sound from just behind me.

My head whipping around, I see my mother collapsed on the floor, much like Cinderpelt was right next to me. Disbelief and fear both run through my body as I look from my mother to my mentor who are both laid out on the undergrowth like they're dead, even though they're still breathing.

Firestar is immediately at Sandstorm's side, licking her pelt in comfort, right paw hesitantly touching her side. Squirrelpaw is now standing next me, brushing our pelts together, trying to hide the fact she's scared as well.

I take in a deep breath, comforted by my sister, trying to calm down enough to think clearly and try and work out a solution to our current situation. My thoughts are rushing through my head and uncontrollable speeds, but are cut through when I feel Squirrelpaw tense against my body and fall to the ground, joining Cinderpelt and Sandstorm.

By now the remaining four of us are looking at each other in worry. "Oh, Starclan!" Greystripe chokes out, anxiously pawing the ground. I can tell Brambleclaw is thinking about the same thing as he stares at Squirrelpaw in disbelief. The next thing I see is him joining her, eyes flaring in panic moments before they unfocus.

Firestar licks the top of my head in an attempt of comfort. "…Leafpaw? D-Do you know what's going on?" All I can do is shake my head and try to extract as much comfort from my father's slightly trembling pelt as I can before Greystripe somehow gracefully topples over.

My eyes meet Firestar's sharp green ones. "Firestar…" I whisper. Before he can reply- or do anything at all, he joins the five unconscious cats on the floor.

I stand there, shaking and alone. I close my eyes, muscles tense and awaiting my inevitable fate, which eventually comes, merely seconds later.

* * *

I awake with a groan, feeling incredibly strange all over. And cold. My eyes focus and, as soon as they do, I yelp in shock and scramble backwards. Lying on the ground in front of me are six twolegs.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I begin to wander how they got there. Before I can run away, a rush of dysphoria claims my body. I look down at my paws, only to see that they aren't paws but twoleg hands.

(What in Starclan? Where did that word come from?)

I stand up, expecting to stand on four legs; but instead I find myself stumbling on two instead. The realisation hits me like a brick.

(A what? I've never used that expression before in my life. How do I know what that is?)

I am a twoleg.

I have absolutely no idea how this has happened, and that's what's scaring me the most right now. I push the thought to the back of my mind and begin to properly observe the six other twolegs.

('Humans,' my mind supplies. Twolegs are called 'Humans')

They must be my Clanmates, I realise. I recognise Firestar first. He's a tall human with short ginger hair.

(I guess I should just accept these new words that are coming to me naturally. It's probably easier than questioning it every time it happens, no matter how strange it is.)

I suddenly realise I have no tail. It feels… wrong. And weird. My ears are on the side of my head too- which is disorientating to say the least. How do twole-_humans_ deal with it?

Shaking my head to get myself back on track. I identify my sister next. She looks like a shorter, female version of Firestar. She has longer and slightly darker ginger hair that reaches halfway down her back. Her hair is straight- albeit quite thick and messy.

There's a white strand that runs through the left side of her hair, which I presume comes from her white paw. Come to think of it, her hair colour is the same as her main pelt as well. Interesting.

The male human next to her is presumably Greystipe, then. He is slightly shorter than Firestar, but with broader shoulders. His hair is shoulder length and messy, but not in a bad way.

I locate Brambleclaw next. He's the tallest, I think. His body is muscular and his short brown locks frame his face, which is actually quite good-looking. I catch myself blushing at the comment and scold myself, but then argue that I'm not looking at him in _that way. _I was just simply stating a fact!

Whatever. I'm moving on now.

To Sandstorm. She's lying on her side, drool pooling from her mouth. I laugh fondly. She's about a head shorter than Firestar, and is accompanied with an asymmetric haircut.

(Wow. That was a surprisingly cool word to say.)

The last cat must be Cinderpelt. I examine my mentor. She's slightly shorter than Sandstorm, and her hair is covering most of her face. It's black- and from what I can tell it reaches about her shoulders. Her body is slim and graceful, which makes me happy.

She deserves to look beautiful, at least.

By now, everyone is beginning to wake up and reaching the same conclusion I reached when I first awoke and is surveying each other. I'm just about to walk closer to them when I hear a gruff, but kind voice sound from behind me.

"Well, well," It says, as me and my Clanmates turn to face it. "What do we have here?"

**AN: First chapter rewritten! Hope you enjoyed it ;) **

**I'll get to the next one soon, I promise! Next chapter'll be coming soon-ish, too. (I hope!) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Yuri Out~**


	2. Chapter 2 - Hagrid

**AN: Rewrite of Chapter 2! Third Chapter should be up ASAP. The cover is human Leafpool/paw. Hope you enjoy! Also- I think Americans call plaits 'braids'? I've used the British word 'plaits' in here so if you come across it just know it's what you call a braid! This also goes for any other British spellings, like 'colour'. Sorry about that : To the story!**

Chapter 2- Hagrid

Immediately, I take in the figure the voice belonged to. It's another human, and it's _huge_. He's standing before me and my Clanmates and towering over us. It's easy to say he's intimidating.

He's far bigger than us and the humans we occasionally spot on our territory. He has a huge, bushy black beard and his body structure is, well, fat. There's not really another way to describe it.

I'm terrified.

"I-I, uh, _w-we're, _sorry! W-We didn't know this was your territory!" I blurt out before anyone can react. The… uh, 'man?' looks at me like I'm crazy.

…Huh?

He smiles at us (At least I _think _he's smiling) and speaks for the second time. "Well, yer in the Forbidden Forest! Ya should be glad nothin' else has found ya yet!"

This only succeeds in confusing me further. "W-What?" I hear Firestar stand up and stand beside me, Squirrelpaw doing the same but on my other side. The rest of my Clanmates begin to stand around us, facing the man. They all seem awkward on their new appendages, since I guess we've not properly adjusted to using them yet.

The man with the beard studies us, seemingly calculating something. "Seven of ya. A powerful lot, eh? What're ya'll doin' out 'ere, eh?" I am taken aback by his question as it truly hits me how I honestly have no idea myself.

For some reason, I unexpectedly feel tears well up in my eyes. They spill over and I begin to sob, sliding to the floor. I feel my plaited hair slide over my shoulders and tears run down my cheeks- all new sensations that I wished I didn't have to feel.

Squirrelpaw immediately sits down next me, wrapping her arms around my body in a protective manner and shooting a glare at the bearded man. I cling onto her, unable to stop the tears- just glad I have such a good sister.

* * *

~Squirrelpaw's POV~

As soon as Leafpaw begins to cry I feel my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. I immediately wrap my 'arms' around her human body and glare at the man, my mouth twisting into a snarl. He has a guilty look on his face. Good.

"It's okay," I whisper into my sister's ear. "It'll be fine, sis. I promise." Greystripe takes this moment to speak up.  
"What in Starclan's name did you do to us, you Fox-heart!" he growls at the man, stepping close to him in a threatening manner. I smirk as the bearded man takes a step back.

Firestar, however, seems to think that's not the right way to do things. I almost roll my eyes, but I respect my father, so I don't protest as he grabs Greystripe's arm, pulling him away. He gives him a stern look, causing Greystripe to huff, folding his arms- complying with his leader and best friends' wishes- yet still sending a hefty glare in the man's direction.

"We're not here to fight." Is what Firestar says in his defence. The bearded man seems taken aback. "Uh- I didn't mean to offend ya, I was just wonderin' why yer all down here. Not many people go down here. It's, uh, dangerous. Plus, it's in the grounds of 'Ogwarts. I've not seen ya around."

My Clanmates seem equally as confused as me. "Hog-wart? What is that? What is a Hog-wart?" Her demeanour suddenly changes completely- into a far more serious one reserved for clan business.

"Why did you bring us here?"

The man seems bemused. "I didn't. I've never seen ya before in my life. I just found ya here- I didn't do anything to bring you here. And, uh, 'Ogwarts? Ya 'aven't heard of it? I'm surprised… Well, it's a school. And, well, my name's 'Agrid."

I frown at the strange name. "Hagrid? That's… a weird name." He chuckles in response. "Well, what are yer names, then?" I glance around at my other classmates, seeing if they, too, don't feel willing to share their name. I sense a strong sense of unease, so I figure my assumption is correct.

Then, out of nowhere, I see Cinderpelt step forward gracefully to answer his question. "My name is Cinderpelt." Firestar seems to think he should answer next, joining Cinderpelt's side and saying, "And I am Firestar."

Then I see Brambleclaw step forward too. I haven't properly looked at the bossy furballs' human form yet, and now that I am I can't help but feel my cheeks redden. He looks- oh Starclan, I can't believe I'm saying this! - _Handsome._ His muscles are far more prominent in this form and his _cheekbones! _Catching up to my thoughts, I look at the floor immediately, trying to hide my blushing face as I angrily argue with my thoughts.

"My name is Brambleclaw," He says to Hagrid. No changes in his voice, but I suppose that's to be expected. Wait- we're speaking human, aren't we? That's a strange thought to comprehend, so I push it out of my head as soon as it arrives.

Sandstorm is next to answer Hagrid's question. "And I, Sandstorm." She looks towards Greystripe, who is still sulking, with a pointed look. He huffs again, but relents, mumbling, "I'm Greystripe."

As everyone turns to look at me expectantly, I realise it's my turn, so I quickly speak out, "UH! I'm Squirrelpaw!" in panic. My mother chuckles slightly. Leafpaw finally looks up, rubbing her eyes, determined to answer. "And I am Leafpaw."

Hagrid looks over us all again. "Interestin' names. Are the bits at the end of yer names your last ones?" My forehead furrows in confusion. "What?" He focuses on me, slightly confused by the fact I have no idea what he's talking about.

"Ya know, the end of yer name? Like, uh, yours is 'paw'?" I mouth, 'oh' in understanding. Firestar answeres his queston. "No, they are part of our first name." Hagrid ponders this fact.

"Ya know, you were all goin' on about how my name was strange, but yer all named after animal parts, uh, 'pelt'?, and 'claw'." He then rushes to correct himself, chuckling nervously, "I mean, uh, there's nothin' wrong with that! It's just unusual."

Of course. I wet my lips. They must sound strange to him since we're not cats anymore. We're twolegs. Or rather, _humans._ My Clanmates seem to also be reaching this conclusion. No-one says a word.

Hagrid seems to sense our hesitation and scrutinises us. "There's something yer not tellin' me," He decides, frowning. Then, before we can protest, he shrugs. "But I guess it's none of my business. But, I can't help but be curious." I watch my through narrowed eyes, trying to predict his next move, just like I do when hunting.

And then I hear a faraway sound. It sound like a scuttle. Like a spider, but a lot bigger. A _lot_ bigger. "What's that sound?" I ask curiously. Everyone else can hear it too, and seemingly wanting the same question answered. We turn to Hagrid for an answer, as he seems like the logical choice for information on an unfamiliar territory.

All he says is, "What sound?" I gaze at him incredulously. It's getting closer by the second, yet it seems that Hagrid s_till _can't hear it. "It sounds like a spider!" Brambleclaw informs him. I scowl in his direction, and butt in. "Yeah. But _bigger _than a spider." Brambleclaw turns to me with an annoyed expression.

Meanwhile, Hagrid seems to still be straining to hear anything. "What sound?!" He asks again in exasperation. Leafpaw speaks up from next to me. "I hear it, too." Confirming nods are given from Sandstorm, Firestorm, Greystripe and Cinderpelt and Hagrid looks to them for their opinion.

"I can't hear anything… but… A spider, ya say?"

"Yes!" I respond with a growing urgency.

"…I suppose we should go then- Just in case."

I nod at his suggestion, feeling like that seems like the best choice right about now. He grunts.

"Follow me. I know the way aroun' here."  
He proves this statement correct when he leads us from the small clearing woke up as humans in through the forest until we exit, the spiders for some reason deciding not to follow us out.

* * *

~Hagrid's POV~

"Ya still haven't explained how ya knew the Acromantulas were coming," I say to the strange group of seven standing before me. The young girl with the ginger hair speaks up.

"Acromantulas?" She asks. Ah. I suppose they _wouldn't _what they were. I answer her question.

"The spiders."

Her eyes flash with understanding, curiosity satisfied. _For now, _my mind supplies. The man with the shoulder-length grey hair speaks up next, looking almost as annoyed as the brown-haired boy had with the red-haired girl moments ago.

"Because we could hear them, duh. You must be deaf or something." I'm too curious to be offended. Something about these strangers interest me.

Well, first of all I found them in the Forbidden Forest with no explanation. That's interesting enough, but then there's the fact they seemed uncertain walking on their own legs, the names that refer to animal body parts and, of course, their incredibly sharp hearing.

…I'm going to have to take them to Dumbledore.

**AN: Second Chapter rewritten! Phew- that's over and done with! Right, so, next chapter'll come asap. They shall be meeting the headmaster himself and we'll be getting some of the plot rolling. See ya next time! **

**~Yuri Out~**


End file.
